transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
485 A.D.
Following the Battle of Wolfenstein, a distressed Princess Brunnhilde contemplates suicide, until a familiar person comes into the German Kindgom. This is Six's story. Plot The Battle of Castle Wolfenstein, Germany, 485 Princess Brunnhilde watches as Beowulf dies saving her from a Saxon Invader. War Angel is then tackled by Dragonstorm and sent down a ravine. Scattershot then shoots and kills the Saxon leader. Red Knight leads the Knights of the Round Table into charging against the Saxon Invaders. War Angel returns to normal and gets up from the ravine with Dragonstorm, where they begin to slaughter more Saxon Invaders. The Saxon Invaders begin to retreat, as the Briton Army and the German Army begin to cheer in victory. As King Arthur begins to cheer, Princess Brunnhilde cradles the body of Beowulf Oxton. Castle Wolfenstein, 3 Months Later Aslaug approaches Princess Brunnhilde, who remains silent in her Throne. She mentions that the Saxons want to discuss a Peace Treaty between Denmark and the German Kingdom. She remains silent, causing frustration between Aslaug and Princess Brunnhilde's Bodyguard, Sir Hartmut von Drachenstein. Hartmut mentions that the Representatives from Zemo and Wulfburg have arrived. Baronet Hereward von Zemo and Duchess Elsbeth Kleinenschvitz. Sir Hartmut speaks to them as Princess Brunnhilde remains silent. Zemo mentions that Zemo Village is being threatened by an unknown individual. Hereward demands Princess Brunnhilde for protection against any threats. A day later, Princess Brunnhilde watches the sun rise from the top of Castle Wolfenstein. She speaks to Aslaug about the death of her lover, Sir Beowulf Oxton. Aslaug mentions that Beowulf died to ensure that Germany had a leader. She asks Aslaug to leave her alone, as she watches the people of the nearest villages, including Paderborn Village, Zemo, and Wulfburg. She looks to the skies, asking her father and God for forgiveness. Princess Brunnhilde prepares to jump off the edge of the Castle wall. She stares down the 100-foot drop, as someone tells her to don't jump. Princess Brunnhilde turns to see Six, aka Hildred, standing behind her. Princess Brunnhilde asks who he is, before calling Sir Hartmut. Hildred mentions that she was going to jump, and stopped her. Sir Hartmut arrives and grabs ahold of Hildred, before asking him to have the Princess come away from the edge. Six mentions that he knows about Beowulf, and that Beowulf wanted her to go on, and that's why he saved her. Brunnhilde mentions that the men of the German Kingdom won't let her lead, and Six offers to lead Germany on her half. Brunnhilde takes Six's offer, and orders Hartmut to let Six go. Wolfenstein Keep Six is brought to the Great Hall by Hartmut. As they walk, they speak of the Battle of Wolfenstein, and Six mentions that he knows of what happens, and that he was sent from the future to ensure that Princess Brunnhilde doesn't kill herself. Hartmut thanks him, before asking who sent him. Six mentions that he was sent by Beowulf's descendant, Ezekiel-Amadeus. Hartmut then asks Hildred how he came here, and Hildred mentions that he used a Time Machine built by Ezekiel-Amadeus. Hartmut asks how he arrived. In Paderborn Village, Six lands 20 in the air and drops onto a fruit cart, which he smashes. He is left unconscious, and a guard comes by and pokes him. He wakes up and runs out of the Village, where he finds a trail up to the Castle. He walks up to the Castle where he passes by Hereward von Zemo and Elsbeth Kleinenschvitz. He then enters the Castle, where he hides in the Kitchen. He then finds a way to climb his way to the top of the Castle, where morning rises, and he stops the Princess from falling. They enter the Great Hall, where Brunnhilde speaks to Aslaug. Princess Brunnhilde welcomes Hildred to Castle Wolfenstein. Hildred mentions that he was assigned to ensure that Princess Brunnhilde leads her Kingdom into the future. Sir Hartmut mentions that Baronet von Zemo and Duchess Kleinenschvitz are coming back to speak about protection against the threats. Baronet von Zemo and Duchess Kleinenschvitz arrive, and Hartmut welcomes both. Brunnhilde mentions that Baronet von Zemo is from the Village Zemo, while Duchess Kleinenschvitz is her cousin, but was born in Castle Kleinenschvitz. Brunnhilde goes on to mention that Hartmut is from an island between Europe and England, home to a volcano known as Montieren Drachenstein. Hildred mentions that he was born in England, in what is known as Londinium. The chef brings out a feast, and Princess Brunnhilde tells everyone to eat. Zemo asks Hildred about his origins, and Hildred mentions that he's from the year 2020, where he was sent on a mission from the English Government to go back in time, and there is others like him. Zemo mentions that he tweeted a bit with science, and Hildred mentions that he was created through science. Aslaug begins to show disgust with Hildred's "birth", before leaving. After the dinner, Duchess Kleinenschvitz and Baronet von Zemo leave Castle Wolfenstein, and thanks Hildred for enlightening him to the future. Hereward then boards a carriage before leaving. Hildred reenters the Castle, where Princess Brunnhilde asks him to join her to bed. Brunnhilde mentions that she couldn't find a place for him to sleep, and thought it would be nice for her saver to sleep with the Princess, which surprises Hildred. Brunnhilde grabs Hildred's hand and both run down the Halls of the Castle. The Rise Miles away from Village Zemo, Cyneric Kriegsherren mentions that the King of Germany has been killed, and a little girl sits on the Throne of Germany. Cyneric tells his followers that they must take over the German Kingdom, or Germany will be led to Hell. Cyneric mentions that they'll start by picking off the Royal Family's allies, starting with Baronet von Zemo. Cyneric and his followers gather their men and begin to march on Village Zemo. Hereward's wife, Godiva wakes up and sees Village Zemo burning to the ground. She wakes her husband, to which he orders his guards to evacuate the Village. Zemo grabs his sword, Stormburn and tells his wife to flee to Italia. Godiva takes her son, Sokovius, as Hereward leads his men into drawing the attackers away. Godiva leads the Village of Zemo towards Paderborn Village instead. As the people flee, the attackers burn down the Village, turning their homes to ash. Hereward then engages Cyneric, asking why he is attacking the Zemo Village. Cyneric mentions that he will lead the Germans into the future. Hildred has a nightmare about Germany burning. he then wakes up, as Brunnhilde remains asleep. He then walks through the halls, eventually waking Hartmut. Hartmut asks Hildred why he is up, and Hildred mentions that he might not want to leave Germany, as he came to care for it. Hartmut mentions that he wanted to remain on his homeland up north, and that he decided to serve the German Royal Family. Hildred thanks Hartmut for the pep talk, before climbing to the top of the Castle. He looks to the horizons, where he sees fire and smoke coming from the Village. Hildred then runs to warn Hartmut. Godiva and the Villagers of Zemo arrive in Paderborn Village as Hartmut arrives. He asks what is going on, and Godiva mentions that Village Zemo has been attacked by Invaders. Godiva mentions that Hereward stayed behind to ensure that the Villagers escaped. Princess Brunnhilde arrives and asks what is going on, only to be informed by Hartmut that Village Zemo has been attacked. Hildred asks where Hereward is, and Hereward arrives in the Village and punches Hildred. Hartmut pulls Hereward back, and orders himself to explain. Hereward mentions that Hildred lied, and is working with Cyneric to "Lead Germany to the future". Hildred mentions that he doesn't know who Cyneric is. Hereward focuses his attention on Princess Brunnhilde, and mentions that she was suppose to give Wolfenstein's allies protection. He then tells Brunnhilde that he plans to leave Germany and form his own nation far away. As Brunnhilde pleas Hereward to stay in Wolfenstein's reach, Hereward refuses, leaving with the Villagers. Brunnhilde slaps Hildred, mentioning that he could've warned them, and Hildred mentions that his mission doesn't work like that. Princess Brunnhilde orders Hartmut to lead a squadron of soldiers to defend Castle Kleinenschvitz. Hartmut leaves with a squadron of soldiers. Brunnhilde begins to question who Cyneric is as Hildred begins to apologize and mentions that she got over her depression like a pro. Brunnhilde silences Hildred, before leaving back to Castle Wolfenstein. Hildred follows her, as Aslaug watches both of them, before leaving back into the Castle's walls. Brunnhilde begins to speak with General von Grimmelshausen. As Grimmelshausen suggests leading the people to Watzmann Palast in Watzmann Mountain. Brunnhilde mentions that the King of Dwarves will not aide them against Cyneric, as they didn't help during the Battle of Wolfenstein. Brunnhilde asks Hildred for a suggestion, only to discover that Hildred has disappeared. Der Kleinenkrieg von Sternendorf Cyneric tells his men that next is Sternendorf, guarded by the Kleinenschvitz family. Cyneric mention that his men shall attack in the morning. Leofric mentions that the German Army is arriving in Sternendorf, led by Count von Drachenstein. Cyneric mentions that Drachenstein is Princess Brunnhilde's right-hand man, and her strongest ally. Cyneric orders his men to prepare to attack Sternendorf as the men sleep. Leofric agrees, and begins to lead his men to Sternendorf. Hartmut watches the distances from Castle Kleinenschvitz towards the burnt Village Zemo. Elsbeth tells him that he shouldn't worry about any attacks in the night, as men most attackers don't attack two villages in one night, and Hartmut mentions that it might not be the entire case. Hartmut agrees, and begins to walk back in to the Castle, as Cyneric orders his men to attack. The Raiders begin to attack Sternendorf, alarming Hartmut. Hartmut orders the army to attack. The army attack the raiders and are slaughtered. Hartmut orders his men to prepare for a last stand. As Elsbeth watches the battle, she is approached by Hildred, who mentions that she has to return to Castle Wolfenstein as the battle will be lost. Elsbeth then follows Hildred back to Castle Wolfenstein. They run through the streets, and are spotted by some of the raiders. Hildred orders Elsbeth to hide as he fends off the attackers. He grabs out a sword and begins hacking the attackers. After he decapitates the last one, he grabs Elsbeth and runs out of Sternendorf. Hartmut engages Cyneric and mentions that he will never take over Germany. Cyneric mentions that he is the only one with the will to lead, and Hartmut grabs a torch and burns Cyneric's face with it. Cyneric charges at Hartmut, as Hartmut escapes Castle Kleinenschvitz only to be injured by an arrow. Hartmut falls into the river below. Elsbeth and Hildred return to Castle Wolfenstein, where Brunnhilde and Grimmelshausen await them. Hildred mentions that Hartmut is dead, and they need to evacuate Paderborn Village, Castle Wolfenstein, and Wulfburg for the safety of the German Kindgom. Brunnhilde orders Grimmelshausen to lead the people to Watzmann Mountain, as she goes on a crusade to gather allies throughout Germany. Grimmelshausen mentions that she is not going by herself, and Hildred mentions that he will protect her. Brunnhilde mentions that she also has her sword. Elsbeth walks up to her cousin and hugs her, wishing her luck in surviving. Grimmelshausen and Elsbeth flee Paderborn Village and head to Watzmann Mountain. Brunnhilde and Hildred enter Castle Wolfenstein, where they approach the Library. Hildred asks what could be in a Library, and Brunnhilde opens a special chamber, which leads to the Catacombs under Wolfenstein. Hildred asks what could be under Castle Wolfenstein, and they approach Caliburn. Aslaug follows them in and mentions that Cyneric and his men are marching upon the Castle. Brunnhilde then grabs Caliburn and mentions they are going to search for an old friend of hers named Lorelei. The First Stage Cyneric and Leofric enter Castle Wolfenstein, only to find it empty. Cyneric mentions that Brunnhilde fled as soon as a threat appeared, as she feared that she would not stand against a man. Leofric mentions that Paderborn Village and Wulfburg are empty as well. Leofric asks where they could have gone, and Cyneric mentions they should start building their army and prepare to slaughter anyone who will stand against them. Elsewhere, Aslaug, Princess Brunnhilde, and Hildred walk through a forest; And Hartmut floats down a river towards Lorelei; And the people of Germany march towards Watzmann Mountain. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Princess Brunnhilde von Zidlitz * War Angel * Scattershot * Dragonstorm * Anglo-Saxon Leader * Red Knight * King Arthur * Aslaug * Sir Hartmut von Drachenstein * Baronet Hereward von Zemo * Duchess Elsbeth Kleinenschvitz * Six/ Hildred Coortan-Hainsworth * Castle Wolfenstein Chef * Cyneric Kriegsherren * Baronetess Godiva von Zemo * Sokovius von Zemo * General Hrodgar von Grimmelshausen * Leofric Wruck Soundtrack "Haus Abendrot" by COPILOT "Drunken Whaler" by COPILOT Episode Casualties TBE Notes * What event is the Battle of Wolfenstein? Now that has yet to be explored. ;) * In the comics, the Zemos were a Dynasty that started in the 1400s. This series will portray them a bit differently. The Zemos, or von Zemo, originated from the Village Zemo, which was near Castle Wolfenstein, alongside Paderborn Village and Wulfburg. After the destruction of Zemo, they Zemos migrated to present day Sokovia, where Baronet Hereward Zemo had established Castle Zemo, in remembrance of their destroyed home. Episode Script 485 A.D. Script